Titan
Titan (or Saturn VI) is the largest moon of Saturn and the second largest moon in the Sol system, after Jupiter's moon Ganymede. It is roughly 50% larger than Earth's moon by diameter, and is larger by diameter and mass than all known dwarf planets. It is also larger by diameter than the planet Mercury, though Mercury is more than twice as massive. The first crewed "Earth-Saturn probe" (though its actual destination was Titan) was led by Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. ( , ) Astronomical Data Location *Alpha Quadrant **Sector 001 (Sol sector) ***Sol system Names * Titan * Saturn VI * Sol VI-F Statistics *Primary: Sol *Planet: Saturn *Class: Class M (terraformed) *Diameter: 5,150 km *Mass: 1.345×1023 kg *Surface Gravity: 0.14 g (original); .9 g (terraformed) *Distance from Earth: 384'000 Km *Surface Temperature: −179 °C (original mean); temperate class-M standard (terraformed) *Rotational Period: Synchronus *Orbital Period (around Saturn): 15.94542 days Further Information Historical Titan was first discovered by human astronomer on 25 March, 1665. It was first mapped by the probe in the early 21st century. : According to contemporary accounts, referenced in Last Unicorn Games materials and . The next significant mission to Titan came when Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher led the first manned mission to near-Saturn space, aboard the . After performing orbital surveys of Saturn, its moons and ring system, Christopher and his fellow astronauts Fontana and O'Herlihy landed on Titan on 26 January 2020. They surveyed the methane seas at the moon's poles, explored the Xanadu region, and found evidence of what they believed to be alien visitation: ancient mine shafts and apparent tread marks, also present on other Saturnian moons. ( ; ; ; Fandom Star Trek Chronology. ) : The TOS novel ''The Rings of Time greatly expands on this mission.'' In 2034, the International Space Agency established the Saturn Solar Base research facility on Titan. ( ) By the mid-21st century, Humans had established a series of domed settlements on Titan, including Christopher's Landing. This colony became a safe haven as Earth was ravaged by World War III. Zefram Cochrane spent time at the Titan colony. ( ) In 2050, thirty years after the Lewis and Clark mission, the New United Nations initiated a plans to construct a more permanent outpost on Titan, funded by the tycoon Micah Brack. The Titan Expedition was launched from Earth aboard the modified DY-400 class . The Stockholm's crew included mission commander Colonel John Christopher II, the son of Shaun Christopher; first officer Commander David Garrick; and Lieutenant Donald Stiles, ship's pilot. The ship's company numbered 82, including Professor Timothy O'Neil and his year-old son Lucas. ( ; Star Trek: Paragon; Starfleet: The First Era; : "That Solemn Starlight") The Stockholm landed on Titan on 12 March 2052, and the crew began construction of the first pressure dome to be utilized in colonization. The dome was completed on 20 June, and Micah Brack officially incorporated the colony, naming it "Christopher's Landing." As construction began on more colony domes, and additional 14 ships would leave Earth over the next year, until the outbreak of World War III. ( ; Star Trek: Paragon; Starfleet: The First Era; ) Just before the bombing of Florida by the Eastern Coalition in May 2053, the last two colony ships bound for Titan blasted off, carrying refugees and those who wished to escape the catastrophe about to occur on Earth. The colony vessels were accompanied by the NASA surveyor ''John Kelly'' under the command of Captain David Carter. ( ; Star Trek: Paragon; Starfleet: The First Era; : "That Solemn Starlight") During World War III, Christopher's Landing and the other Titan colonies were cut off from Earth. For years, the colonists heard no word from Earth, and feared the worst. Under Micah Brack's direction, a terraforming project was begun on Titan. Contact with Earth was not reestablished until after Zefram Cochrane's warp flight in 2063. ( ; Star Trek: Paragon; Starfleet: The First Era; : "That Solemn Starlight") : Dates from the novel ''Federation have been adjusted per .'' The United Earth Space Probe Agency established a shipyard on Titan in 2118. It became a key shipbuilding facility during the Earth-Romulan War. (FASA) By the 23rd century, the total population of the colonies on Titan was 3 million. (Star Fleet Universe: Gazetteer Based on F&E Map, 14 August 2012 revision) However, by the 2280s, the world had a population of 110 million individuals, mostly Human, and the government was a full-status colonial member of the Federation. (FASA; ) : No explanation has been given for such a dramatic upswing in population. Starfleet pilots who flew shuttlecraft on the Jovian Run would sometimes perform a maneuver called Titan's Turn. A dangerous maneuver, the pilot would accelerate directly towards Titan, brush against the atmosphere, and turn at the last minute. As a result the shuttle would whip around the moon at .7 c''. And as the maneuver was discouraged by Starfleet, pilots would often, as Edward Jellico put it, pray like mad that no one saw them performing the maneuver. ( ) The colony continued into the 24th century, by which time the atmosphere had been modified to class M status. Zefram Cochrane was laid to rest at the colony. At the time, the colonists began a geothermal heating project, tapping into the interior heat of the moon. It was hoped that before too long the atmosphere of Titan would be warmed to the point that the domes would no longer be needed. ( ) Political The Titan colonies were recognized as an independent state by the New United Nations in 2065, though they had operated as such for over a decade. Titan joined the United Earth in 2115. ( ; Last Unicorn Games) In 2150, a governmental act established the Terran Academy of Sciences on Titan. (Last Unicorn Games) Following the end of the Romulan wars, the newly-formed United Federation of Planets Children's Administration established Enclave J-12 near Christopher's Landing in 2161. ( : "Father to the Man") Several starships have been named [[USS Titan|''Titan]] after the moon. Cultural Titanians are extremely proud of their heritage, and celebrate a number of holidays commemorating significant events in colonial history. These include: *Christopher Day, celebrating the birthday of Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. *Touchdown, commemorating Colonel Christopher's original landing on Titan. *Colonization, the anniversary of the first colony established on Titan. :Mentioned in ''Star Trek: Paragon, and Last Unicorn Games.'' Additionally, each city on Titan celebrates its own holidays, usually including the anniversary of its incorporation. (Last Unicorn Games) Most Titan natives hate the nickname "Titanic." (Starfleet: The First Era, ) While baseball had died out on Earth in 2042, there were revival efforts (with apparently limited success) over succeeding centuries. In the 2150s, Titan had a baseball team called the Bluebirds. ( : Reversal) Titan celebrated its tricentennial anniversary in 2352 with a massive fireworks display and a week-long series of aircraft races and other sporting events. (Star Trek: Paragon) Geographical Locations * Catalina City * Christopher's Landing **Christopher Institute **Enclave J-12 **Titan Space Needle * Huygenstadt **Terran Academy of Sciences * Fontana City * O'Herlihy * New Stockholm * Brack's Peak * Sea of Shangri-la * Xanadu * New Ontario City * Ontario Lacus * Saturn Solar Outpost * Titan Outpost ( ) Inhabitants Titan natives * Jay Allan (born 2341) * Samuel Bryce (born 2126) * Scott Bryce (born 2132) * Nathaniel Bryce (born 2129) * Adam Garrick (born 2161) * Jonathan David Garrick (born 2197) * Kyle Garrick (born 2136) * Timothy Garrick (born 2341) * Tyler Garrick (born 2388) * Willis O'Brien (born late 2260s) * Lili O'Day (born c. 2109) * Hunter Tobias O'Neil (born 2132) * Ivan Percival O'Neil (born 2129) * Jeffrey Peregrin O'Neil (born 2129) * Timothy Sinclair (born 2341) * Jonathan Stiles (born 2123} Titan residents * William Holliday * James Holliday External links * * * Titan Titan Category:Class M planets